Buddyfight: New World!
by seeker24
Summary: A boy learn to play the cardgame,Future Card Buddyfight!He meet many friends and foes along the way,the evil is also not far from away as he tried to find out why he given a mysterious World.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,welcome to my story. After watching Buddyfight and learning it,I got interested to see it fandom and it look good. I feel I wanna make story but this one not about Gao and co. but a completely new story!Hope you guys enjoy and leave a review if you want me to continue or some advice. Enjoy this story and I see you at the end of the chapter. All OC cards are belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Mysterious World**

A boy is walking down the street of Cho-Tokyo. He is wearing a purple hood,brown pants,sneakers and has a black hair.

"*Sigh* Why I need to buy the groceries when it not my turn this week..."As he walk through the street,he pass through an alley and see some high schooler cornering a kid

"Hey kid,what a rare card you have here. How about giving it to us"The bully said while the other two smirked

"But...it my card you can't-Hey!"The bully take it by force

"Hey,you don't have anything better to do with your lives?"The boy interrupted

"Who are you huh?Don't stick your nose around to peop-Urrgh,you are..."The bullies is trembling

"That is the delinquent from Aoshima Highschool right?"The second bully said

"Yeah,the one from that new highschool..."The third one said

"Urrg,we sorry!"The bullies left the card and run

"Urr...Thank you!"The kid bowed

"Watch out next time..."The boy pick the card

"Buddyfight..."He give back the card and left the place

When he arrive at his home which is an apartment he is welcome by his sister

"Welcome back big brother!"The sister said. She has pink hair and light orange eyes like his brother. She wear a ink dress.

"Next time. Do your groceries when your turn come okay..."The boy advised

"Okay!"The girl replied happily

"Mom not coming home again?"He asked

"Nope,she said she has some work"She replied and then the door bell ring

"I go get it"The boy said and head to the door. He open it but found no one around except a package

"A package for me,no sender address. I wonder who give it"The boy see his name on the box "Tsugiru Satomi"

"Who there?"His sister asked

"Don't know,just a package for me"Tsugiru replied and head to his room. He open the package and found a deck of cards

"Buddyfight...?Saint World?Who give me this cards?"Tsugiru though

" "Go to Castle Store tomorrow" What?"Tsugiru read the note that come with it

"Maybe I just check it out. It holiday anyway"Tsugiru put the note as he ready to go and cook dinner. But a card fly to him and a monster appear

"Woah,what the..?"Tsugiru was surprised to see the monster. It a white dragon with some blue scales around it body,it also has a sword at it back and wear white armor

"Hello humans,my name is Flade the 100th but you could call Light Bash Dragon"He said bowing to Tsugiru

"What is happening here?"Tsugiru asked

"You have been chosen to become my buddy"He explained

"Buddy?You mean this buddyfight game?But I don't agreed on anything yet!"Tsugiru said which made Flade surprised

"Brother?Are you okay in there?"Tsugiru's sister asked

"Oh no it my sister,couldn't you hide or something?Fast,she entering"Tsugiru said and Flade turn to it SD form

"Why you become little?"Tsugiru asked

"It the..best I coul-"Tsugiru sister enter the room and see Flade

"Mimi...I could explain this"Tsugiru said

"What a cute thing!"Mimi said and hug Flade which he is struggling to break free

"I can't believe you have a buddy monster brother"Mimi said

"Wait,you know about this buddyfight?"Tsugiru asked

"Actually,I play a little but still not find my buddy"Mimi replied

"How you get this anyway?I never seen any monster from any world look like this"Mimi said which Tsugiru explain the story

"Oh,so you need to go to Castle Store next day. I know where the place!"Mimi exclaimed happily

"You know?"Tsugiru asked

"Yes,I show you tomorrow. Now,come on you have to cook dinner"Mimi said getting out the room

"Well Bash,why don't you eat with us"Tsugiru asked

"Bash?"He asked

"Well,that the shorten form. I gonna call you that from now on,now come on"Tsugiru said and both of them geet ready for dinner

* * *

 **At the Buddy Police Headquaters**

"Sir,we detected a mysterious monster..no world appeared"An officer said

"What it is name?"The Commander asked

"Saint World"The officer replied

"Order Shiro to investigate it tomorrow and follow it"The Commander ordered

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"This is it,Castle Store"Mimi said and Tsugiru view around with Bash on his shoulder in his SD form

"Woah,there so many people here"Tsugiru said

"Of course,this is a card shop anyway"Mimi said

"Mimi,welcome!"The store manager greeted

"Hello manager!I wanna you to help me check someting"Mimi said

"Anything for my favourate customer,so what it is?"The Manager asked. Mimi explain what happen and The Manager seem surprised

"Sorry Mimi,I don't know what to do things like this. The Buddy Police is the one handle this kind of thing"The Manager replied and suddenly. A boy with white hair and Buddy Police outfit(Similar to Tasuku's) enter the store

"Excuse me,are you Tsugiru Sataomi?"The boy asked

"Hmm,yes who are you?"Tsugiru asked

"No way!It Shiro Kurugane!"Mimi exclaimed which everyone start to crowding in

"This is what I hate when become so popular"Shiro said

"Shiro Kurugane?"Tsugiru asked

"He one of the youngest Buddy Police officer,he also one of the top Buddyfighter"Mimi explain

"Well,since you know who I am. Here a Core Deck Case"Shiro said handing Tsugiru a Core Deck Case

"Deck Case?"

"You could use it in the fight with other. Since now your World is a new one,you need to fight me to verified wether it good or no"Shiro explain

"But I'm new to the game"Tsugiru said

"I will teach you as the fight progress don't worry"Shiro said

"You could use my fight stage over there,good luck to your first fight Tsugiru"The Manager said.

Both fighters is on the stage and Bash change back to it original form and Shiro buddy is Ultimate Neo Dragon, Drum the Future

"It look like that dragon over there is your buddy"Shiro said

"Well,the same to you"Tsugiru said

"To start the fight,you have to Luminize!"Shiro said

"Luminize?"

"Dragons of the future!Assemble under this flag!Luminize!"His deck core case change into a star-like gadget.

"Well then. Luminize!"Tsugiru Deck case change into...a dashboard with the crystal underneath it

"A dashboard,cool!"Mimi said from the sideline

"Interesting,let raise the flag!"Shiro said

"I fight for Star Dragon World!"Shiro exclaimed

"For me,Saint World!"Tugiru exclaimed as Bash hold the flag. Saint World flag look like an orb of light.

"Star Dragon World. I heard just Shiro could use it due to it come for the future. Hope brother gonna be okay"Mimi though

"I'm gonna start first to explain the rules. The player who go first can't draw but could Charge and Draw!"Shiro put a card from the gauge and draw a card

"The gauge is use to pay the cost of your cards so it a valuable resources. I equip,Star Saber, Asteroid **[5000/3]** by paying 1 gauge and 1 life!"Shiro hold a sword in his hand

"A weapon allow you to join in with your monsters to attack but you could only attack if your center is open. Player who go first just can attack once so I attack with my weapon!"Shiro jump to Tsugiru and hit him causing him to lose 3 life points

"Each player has 10 life points. The one who go zero first is the one who lose and my weapon has 3 critical meaning it cause you 3 damage"Shiro explain and Tsugiru nodded

"End of Move"A voice from above said

 **Hand: 5**

 **Gauge: 3**

 **Life: 9**

 **Left: None**

 **Center: None**

 **Right: None**

 **Weapon: Star Saber, Asteroid**

"Your Move"

"It my turn then,draw!Charge and...draw!"Tsugiru exclaimed

"I call Heavy Shield Knight to the center!" **[4000/1/6000]** Heavy Shield Knight is a human wearing silver-ish armor and holding a shield

"Just keep this in mind,total sizes of monster you could put on the field is 3,if it more than that then a monster need to be destroy" Shiro explain

"I call two Holy Eagle to the right and left **[5000/2/1000].** It time to attack,Holy Eagle on the left attack the player!"The eagle fly toward Shiro and damage him to 7 life. Holy Eahle is an eagle with white armor.

"Heavy Shield you're next!"Heavy Shield move forward and hit Shiro with the shield

"Another Eagle!"

"There also a spell that could nullified an attack like this. Cast!Proto Barrier,I increase my gauge by one"

"End of Move

"I guess it my turn now"Shiro said

 **Hand: 4**

 **Gauge: 3**

 **Life: 7**

 **Left: Holy Eagle**

 **Center: Heavy Shield Knight**

 **Right: Holy Eagle**

"Draw,charge and draw!I buddy call my partner to the right!Drum the Neo **[5000/3/5000]**!When you buddy call your monster,you gonna get 1 life point!"Shiro explained

"I call Astrojet **[5000/2/2000]** to left. They some spell to destroy your opponent monster like this,cast!Barracle Barret"Eagle on the left side of Tsugiru field is destroy to cards

"This gonna be hard"Tsugiru said

"Drum link atack with Astrojet!Drum skill,I choose a card from the drop zone and put it to the soul. Cavalier,crossnize!"Drum gain Cavalier arms and is attacking Heavy Shield Knight destroying it

"Heavy Shield!"Tsugiru called out

"Penetrate!"Drum attack pass through to Tsugiru reducing his life to 4

"Penetrate?"

"When I equip Cavalier here,it give me Penetrate!"Drum explained

"Penetrate is an aggressive ability,when a monster with Penetrate destroy the monster in the center,you will take damage equal to the monster critical"Shiro added

"What!?"Tsugiru shocked

"Brother in a big trouble now"Mimi worried

"I'm going to attack you next!"Shiro slash Tsugiru reducing his life to 1

"Just 1 life left,ugh"Tsugiru though

"End of Move"

"Let see your counter attack,Tsugiru Sataomi"Shiro though

 **Hand: 3**

 **Gauge: 1**

 **Life: 8**

 **Left: Star Child, Astrojet**

 **Center: None**

 **Right: Future Dragon, Drum the Neo**

 **Weapon: Star Saber, Asteroid**

"Brother in a pinch now,no way he gonna dealt 8 damage in one turn"Mimi though

"No giving up now,Tsugiru"Bash said and Tsugiru chuckle

"Who said I'm giving up!Draw!,charge and draw!I buddycall to the left!Light Bash Dragon **[5000/3/4000]** "Tsugiru pay 2 gauge and put the top card of his deck to the soul.

"I'm here now!"Bash exclaimed

"Bash skill,when he enter the field. I discard a card from my hand,if i do. I destroy a size 1 or less monster on the field!Then destroy one of your gauge!"Tsugiru explained. Bash slash Astrojet to cards and destroy Shiro gauge.

"I then equip,Holy Sword, Hullhan **[5000/3]**!"Tsugiru pay 1 gauge and 1 life

"It time to go guys!Eagle attack the fighter!"Eagle Reduce Shiro life to 6

"Followed by me!"

"I din't have anything could protect me,luckily he can't deal 8 damage right now"Shiro though as his life is reduce to 3

"Bash!"

"Understood. This is the power of my holy sword!Divine Slash!"Shiro life is reduce to 1

"Well,it my tur-"

"My turn not end yet"Tsugiru exclaimed which make Shiro surprised

"Bash has another ability,if my opponent has 2 or less gauge,he gain Double Attack!"Tsugiru exclaimed

"And by the name,I already know what it does. Bash go finish him!"Bash slash Shiro once more and end the fight with Shiro lose

"Winner, Tsugiru Sataomi"

Every audience is quite,everybody is shocked to see Shiro Kurugane just lose to a new player.

"Congraluation Brother!You win your first fight!"Mimi said from the sidelines and everybody start clapping

"I...win"Tsugiru felt happy for winning something for the first time

"It a fun fight,I guess I could say those cards are okay. We may need futher investigation,till we meet again Sataomi Tsugiru"Shiro head to the exit after shaking hand with Tsugiru. Tsugiru also head to the exit and is welcomed by his sister

"Wow brother,I never though you really good at this"Mimi said

"I guess it luck,heh"Tsugiru replied smiling a bit

There also several interesting people who watch that fight

"A rookie win against a high class buddyfighter,such an interesting boy"A boy though

"That World seem rare,he even defeat Shiro Kurugane!"A girl though

* * *

 **Well guys,that end of the first chapter. Sorry for some grammar error if you found one,I still fixing that. Hope you guys enjoy the story and if I did any mistake than I'm sorry. Leave a review to see what you think about the story,thanks for reading and see ya all in the next chapter.**

 **OC Cards: Saint World**

 **Light Bash Dragon**

 **Monster Size: 2 Attribute: Light/Holy Dragon**

 **Power/Critical/Defense: 5000/2/4000**

 **[Call Cost][Pay 2 gauge and put the top card of your deck into this card soul]  
When this card enter the field,you may discard a card. If you do,destroy an opponent size 1 or less monster and destroy one of his/her gauge.  
If your opponent has 2 or less gauge and you have 6 or less life,this card get [Double Attack]  
[Soulguard]**


	2. The Fierce Dragon Knights!

**Welcome to my second chapter of Future Card Buddyfight!: New World!From last chapter,Tsugiru beat Shiro Kurogane. A famous fighter from the Buddy Police.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Fierce Dragon Knights!**

Shiro walk back home with his sister after the battle,he still thinking about who give him such a deck that no one know about or use.

"So brother,how you feel after your first Buddyfight?"Mimi asked cheerfully

"Dunno"Tsugiru replied shortly still thinking about his deck

"I know you still trying to think out who give you Saint World,right?"Mimi said

"You read through me"Tsugiru said

"It obvious you know...Anyway,I gonna go to Minami's house. She text me to go to her house because she need help with her homework. See ya!"Mimi run off leaving Tsugiru.

Tsugiru stop by a park for a rest and think what happen to him today. He get a deck that no one know and use,go to a card shop and beat a powerful fighter on his first fight

"Today is so crazy"Tsugiru though and Bash come out of the deck in his SD form

"I think you over think about it,Tsugiru"Bash said and Tsugiru take a deep breath

"Yeah,you right. I need to go home now"Tsugiru said as he head back home with Bash return to his deck

* * *

 **The next day...**

The Satomi's siblings is eating breakfast and is in their school uniform **(Just think it simple okay)**

"You think anyone at school heard you beat one of the top buddy fighter,Shiro Kurogane?"Mimi asked with a smile

"I don't know"Tsugiru replied and bring the dish to the sink to wash it,Mimi did the same

"Let go,we don't wanna be late"Tsugiru said.

The siblings are on the way to school. As they both arrived,Mimi head to her class and said bye to Tsugiru. Tsugiru head to his class and someone he know pat him in the shoulder

"Hey Tsugiru,good morning"The boy said. He wear the same uniform,has light blue short hair and green eyes

"Oh,good morning Shouma"Tsugiru greeted back

"Well,I heard some rumors that you play Buddyfight and just beat a top fighter"Shouma said

"I guess someone did know"Tsugiru though

"What if it true?"Tsugiru replied

"So,it true?Awesome man!"Shouma said as they enter the classroom. Their sit is at the back of the class,as Tsugiru seat he start to notice something

"Why I feel like very eyes on me"Tsugiru though as he see the whole class is actually staring at him.

"You see that,every eyes on you"Shouma whispered and Tsugiru sweat drop

"I guess so..."Tsugiru said and the teacher enter the class

"Okay everyone!Seat down. We gonna take attendance"The teacher said

* * *

 **Recess...**

"Finally,it recess"Shouma said stretching a bit. Tsugiru take his deck but hid it a bit

"So,Bash could come out anytime"Tsugiru said slowly

"Yes Tsugiru,I could come out anytime"Bash said coming from behind

"Wait,when you get ou-Get back in fast!"Tsugiru whispered and the class is looking at him

"Bash quick!"Bash return to the deck

"Phew,that was close"Tsugiru though

"So that was your buddy monster?"Shouma asked

"Ye...yes"Tsugiru said

"So the rumour were true you using a world named Saint World"He said

"Well,I try finding who give me the deck. Anyway,let go get food"Tsugiru said leaving the classroom with Shouma followed.

As Shouma and Tsugiru head to the canteen,eyes is still on Tsugiru

"Seriously,I just win a game and everyone stare at me"Tsugiru said and Shouma just give a chuckle

"Well,it not a normal win"A boy said from behind

"Who are you?"Tsugiru asked

"Oh I'm surprise that someone don't know me"He said. He has light pink hair and yellow eyes,he also seem...handsome

"Hey isn't that Eiji Minaruma"

"Yeah it is,oh he look cool isn't him?"

Girls around start whispering

"Oh I just remember,he is...an IDOL!Eiji Minaruma!"Shouma said

"Why you the one over excited"Tsugiru said as he sweatdrop

"Eiji-sama!"All the girls said

"There,there girls. Relax"He said giving a smile to the girls which make them go uhh...you know,fangirling

"So you an idol,What you doing at a public school anyway?"Tsugiru asked

"It feel more fun than having your own instructor besides I'm 14 like you guys"Eiji replied

"Well,I seen you fight yesterday. Such an interesting deck you have,how about fighting me?"Eiji asked politely

"I pass"Tsugiru said shortly which surprised everyone

"I don't have time,Shouma let go"Tsugiru said

"How rude!"

"Eiji-sama is challenging him and he just pass!"The girls said

"Well,you seem to have no interested. You fear me huh?Well,that normal. Everyone fear me"Eiji said changing his tone

"Fear you?I'm not fear you,you just good-looking idol who try to find something fun and end up become boastful"Tsugiru said

"That sure stings..."Shouma though

"Oh,don't get cocky just because you beat Shiro. I play the game longer than you and more stronger than you,if you want to prove that wrong. Come to the Buddyfight stage after school,we gonna have a fight. If you don't come,you probably just a dog who bark but not bite"Eiji said

"Okay then,I will come"Tsugiru said

"See you then"Eiji said leaving the hallways follow by his fangirl

"You sure about this,Giru?I heard he is really skilled"Shouma said

"I don't know,my body just move by it self. Anyway,I have something to asked"Tsugiru said

"We have a Buddyfight stage at school?"Tsugiru asked

"Seriously?You don't know!?"Shouma said while sweat drop

* * *

 **After School...**

Tsugiru and Shouma go to the Buddyfight stage which is just the next to the school. They arrive to see some spectators

"It seem someone spread about the fight..."Shouma said

"Brother!"Tsugiru heard his sister from the back and see her with her friends

"I heard you will be fighting Eiji Minamiya,top fighters really searching to fight you"Mimi joked

"There you are,Tsugiru Satomi!"Eiji said from the stage

"Please get over the stage,the fight is starting"Eiji said and Tsugiru head to stage

Both of the fighters is on the stage,the fight is monitored by a teacher who seem to be a judge.

"Well then,let see your Saint World in action"Eiji said taking out his deck case and his buddy get on the stage

"Here is my buddy,Dragon Knight, Alexander!"Eiji exclaimed

"It seem you fighting Dragon Knights"Bash said coming out of nowhere again

"Will you please stop doing that and get ready"Tsugiru said and Bash get into his original form

"Assemble under my sword knights!Luminize!Dragon Knight Assault!"Eiji core deck case is a long sword and it emblem is located at it hilt

"Divine Dragon,assemble!Luminize!Dragonic Holy!"Tsugiru claimed

"Buddyfight!"Everyone said

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Saint World!

"I move first,charge and draw!I call Dragon Knight, Hannibal **[4000/2/2000]** to the center!He gonna attack the fighter!"The knight go forward to Tsugiru and slash him reducing his life to 8.

"End of Move"

 **Left: Empty**

 **Center: Dragon Knight, Hannibal**

 **Right: Empty**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Life: 10**

 **Gauge: 3**

"Your Move"

"My turn now,draw!Charge and draw!I call Holy Eagle **[5000/2/2000]** to the right and Holy Knight,Frindel **[Size 2: 4000/2/4000]** to the left!"A white eagle with armor that match it feather,appear on the left on the field. A man with a big lance on his back,sliver armor and blond hair appear on the left.

"I equip Assault Bow! **[3000/2]** "Tsugiru hold a bow with in his hand

"Frindel attack the center!"Frindel slash Hannibal and go to the fighter

"Penetrate!"

"I activate Frindel ability,if he dealt damage to you. I pay 1 gauge and destroy one of your gauge!"Frindel use his sword to destroy the gauge

"Oh yeah,your deck focusing on destroy gauge which my deck counter perfectly"Eiji said and Tsugiru just ignore him

"I link attack with Eagle!"Tsugiru shoot a bow and Eagle fly towards Eiji reducing his life to 4

"Eiji-sama!"The fan girl worried

"Way to go,brother!"Mimi said from the sideline

"End Of Move"

 **Left: Holy Knight, Frindel**

 **Center: Empty**

 **Right: Holy Eagle**

 **Item: Assault Bow**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Life: 8**

 **Drop: 1**

 **Gauge: 2**

"Your Move"

"It seem your gotta me at 4 damage but that nothing to celeberated"Eiji said

"Draw!Charge and draw!I call Dragon Knight, Masamune **[3000/2/3000]** and Tomoe **[5000/1/2000]**. Drawing one card with her ability,then I call Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou **[6000/3/4000]** by putting my two Dragon Knight to the gauge"Eiji explained and Tsugiru flinched

"Kamitsumiyaou!"Tsugiru life reduced to 5

"End Of Move"

 **Left: Empty**

 **Center: Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou**

 **Right: Empty**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Life: 4**

 **Drop: 3**

 **Gauge: 5**

"Your Move"

"Draw!Charge and draw!Size 3..."Tsugiru said

"It sure a tough enemy"Bash said

"Yeah,Frindel attack the center!"

"Cast,Knightenergy!I increase Kamitsumiyaou power and defense by 3000 and give him Counterattack!"Eiji said casting the spell

"Counterattack?"Tsugiru asked

"Counterattack is a defensive ability that if a monster is on the field after it is attacked,I could destroy the attacking monster as long it power is the same or lower than Kamitsumiyaou!Frindel is destroy"Kamitsumiyaou attack Frindel back

"I die in honor!"Frindel said before slash into two

"Eagle!"Eagle fly toward Kamitsumiyaou and attack him,Kamitsumiyaiou shine before it destroy

"What the...?"Tsugiru confused

"Even it is destroyed it give me a benefit,I could draw two cards after Kamitsumiyaiou is destroy!"Eiji draw two more cards

"Tch,I gonna attack you then!"Tsugiru shoot Eiji but it is block by a shield

"Cast!Green Dragon Shield!I nullified the attack and get 1 life in the process"Eiji claimed

"Darn it"Tsugiru cursed

"End of Move"

 **Left: None**

 **Center: None**

 **Right: Holy Eagle**

 **Item: Holy Bow**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Gauge: 3**

 **Life: 5**

 **Drop: 2**

"It time to finish this then,draw!Charge and draw!"

"I buddycall Dragon Knight, Alexander **[4000/3/5000]** to the right!"Eji gain one life point

"To the left I call Juutilainen **[3000/2/2000]**!I equip Dragon Lance, Stronghorn! **[4000/2]**. Finally,I cast Dragonic Grimoire"Eiji discard all card in his hand drawing three new cards and Tsugiru seem worried

"Stronghorn skill,since I have a Dragon Knight of the field. I gain 3000 and Penetrate,Juutilainen ability get him to 3 critical!"Eiji start smirking

"That his end game!Pressuring 3 critical monsters and his weapon even has a penetrate!It like an unstoppable assault!How Giru could make this out. Even he make out,that must has that..."Shouma though

"I attack first!"Tsugiru life is at 3

"Alexander!"Alexander head towards the fighter but a light stop him

"Cast!Saint's Protection!As long I don't have a monster in the center,I get to cast this and destroy one of my opponent size 1 or less monster!"Tsugiru claimed which mak Eiji surprised

"Oh no!Juutilainen is destroy!"Eiji panic

"Nice move Giru!Hewon't be able to cast the impact now!"Shouma said

"Impact?"Tsugiru said

"Let me explain Tsugiru,Impacts are card that are wrote sideways and could only be use in the final phase. Usually to deal a final damage"Bash explained

"So,this card that always been in my hand is an impact"Tsugiru though

"End Of Move"

"Ugh,I can't finish him but I have a Green Dragon Shield so it all okay"Eiji thought

 **Left: None**

 **Center: Empty**

 **Right: Dragon Knight, Alexander**

 **Item: Dragon Lance, Stronghorn**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Gauge: 5**

 **Life: 5**

 **Drop: 8**

"Draw!Charge and draw!I buddycall!Bash Sword Dragon **[5000/2/4000]** to the left!Ability activate,I destroy your one of your gauge!"Eiji still remain his composure

"I cast Wisdom Light!I destroy one of your gauge while increase mine"Eiji seem a little worried

"Cast again,Wisdom Light!"Another gauge is destroy and another gauge is added to Tsugiru

"You use it twice!My gauge is at two,that mean..."Eiji then see Bash is power up

"Bash shall get double attack!Bash gonna go in for the first attack!"Eiji life is at 3

"Again!"Bash go in for another attack

"Cast!Green Dragon Shield!"Eiji claim

"I attack!Follow by Eagle"Eiji life is at 2 and Eagle fly towards him

"Cast!Dragonic Thunder!"Eagle is destroy by a sudden lightning

"Ha!Now you doom Tsugiru Satomi!"Eiji said

"Not yet!Final Phase!"Eiji surprised hearing that declaration

"Cast!I pay four gauge and deal you four damage!Divine Punisher!"A big white sword appear and unlike other punisher,this directly go forward to the enemy

"Winner,Tsugiru Satomi"Everyone give a clap except the fan girl...

"Eiji-sama lose!?"All of them said

"Could you get up?"Tsugiru asked Eiji

"Hmmp,such a good fight Tsugiru Satomi"Tsugiru help him get up and they both shook hand

"I hope to fight you again once in a while,good bye"Eiji said smiling and live the stage. Tsugiru also the same and greet by his sister

"My brother is really a good fighter!"Mimi said

"That was amazing,Giru"Shouma said

"Well,it a fierce fight. I feel like I gonna meet him again,very soon"Tsugiru said

* * *

 **Meanwhile,somewhere in Cho-Tokyo...**

"Another one,all of this guys don't give a good challenge..."A boy looking at all the opponent he beat which all is pass out on the ground

"You make a mess again,Maeda"Another boy appeared

"Well,there weak so you should expect that. I'm going"The boy named Maeda said but the other boy stop him

"If your looking for someone that can take on your power,there a rumor that a fighter with a mysterious World has beat Shiro Kurugane"The boy said which make Maeda smirked

"Oh really...?"He said

* * *

 **That it for this chapter guys. Hope you enjoy this one,sorry again if there was a mistake about grammar or the buddyfight cause I just play the game 2 months or more. I see ya all on the next chapter.**

 **Saint World cards:**

 **Wisdom Light**

 **Type: Spell Attribute: Destruction/Charge**

 **You may only cast this card if you have a monster on your field.  
[Counter]Destroy one of your opponent gauge and put the top card of your deck into the gauge.**

 **Flavour: The light shall guide you...**

 **Saint's Protection**

 **Type: Spell Attribute: Destruction/Defense**

 **You may only cast this during a battle and you do not have a monster in the center.  
[Counter]Nullify the attack. Then,if you have 6 or less life,destroy a size one or less monster on your opponent field.**

 **Flavour: The Saint shall provide us their blessing...**

 **Holy Knight, Frindel**

 **Size: 2 Power/Critical/Defense: 4000/2/4000 Attribute: Holy Knight**

 **When this unit deal damage to your opponent,you may pay 1 gauge. If you do,destroy one of your opponent gauge.  
[Penetrate]**

 **Divine Punisher!**

 **You may only cast this if your opponent has 2 or less gauge and you and your opponent don't have a monster in the center,you have a weapon equip.  
[Cast Cost][Pay 4 gauge]  
Deal 4 damage to your opponent!This damage could not be reduce nor be nullified!**

 **Bonus Card:**

 **Spear Of Light**

 **Type: Spell Attribute: Destruction/Light**

 **[Cast Cost][Pay 2 gauge]  
** **Destroy all monster that has 3000 or less defense.**


	3. A Rising Danger!

**Hey guys,after seen reviews I guess this really take a bit from CFVG G but I promise it will only in the beginning. Now,let start the third chapter!P.S: If some are saying that I use Takihara name well that because I never care to learn his full name so I randomly pick up the name which after I check is the same as Takihara so sorry about that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **A Rising Danger!**

Tusgiru wake up in the late of night due to his phone. He open it and see a message from his friend Shouma

"Who would text in four morning!"Tsugiru though and open his damage

 _"I forget to tell you this yesterday,there gonna be a new student joining our class and she a girl!It is exciting"_

"He text me in four morning just because something like this?..."Tsugiru quickly close his phone and continue his sleep

 **The next morning...**

Tsugiru leave the house after eating his breakfast. He walking alone due to his sister having a sudden fever. On the way,Shouma join him

"So Giru,get my text?"Shouma asked cheerful as ever

"Pretty much"Tsugiru replied while yawning

"I seriously can't wait to see this new girl,I hope she cute"Shouma said

"What are you?Pervert?"Tsugiru asked irritated. He always hang out with Shouma but when this side of Shouma show up,Tsugiru can't help but feel annoyed.

"You don't get excited when you see a cute girl or something like that?"Shouma asked

"I don't care so please stop being a pervert once more"Tsugiru said

"I said I'm not a pervert!"Shouma replied and they arrive at school. Shouma quickly run to class while Tsugiru just walk at the same pace as before then he see someone...

"I never seen here here,must be that new student"Tsugiru though. The girl wear the school uniform,has short black hair and a pair of purple eyes. She see Tsugiru and head to him

"Hey you there!Can I ask for some help?"She asked

"What you want?"Tsugiru asked shortly

"Do you know where the teacher's room is,I can't found it"She asked

"It on the-"Tsugiru was cut by the girl

"Show it to me,I can't just go there by you saying where it is. I kinda new here"She said

"Annoying"Tsugiru though and sigh

"Okay I will show you,class isn't gonna start soon anyway. Follow me"Tsugiru said and lead the girl to teacher's room. It just take a few minutes to reach the teacher room.

"Here it is"Tsugiru said as they standing in front of the room

"Thanks"The girl said as he enter and left Tsugiru

"Now class is gonna start,darn"Tsugiru start running to his class

 **At the class...**

The bell ring and Tsugiru made it to the class in the nick of time.

"Dude,where you go?"Shouma asked

"Just helping someone"Tsugiru replied and the teacher enter the class with someone behind him

"Everyone please sit!"The teacher said

"It look like my guess is right"Tsugiru though

"We have a new student joining us,please introduce yourself"The teacher said and the girl nodded

"My name is Yuki Saoru. Nice to meet you"She said bowing

"She really is cute"Almost boys on class except Tsugiru thought

"Your sit is next to Satomi-kun's"The teacher said and Yuki goes to his seat

"Thanks for your help before"Yuki whispered

"No problem"Tsugiru replied. Meanwhile,Shouma can't help but heard their conversations

"Giru..."Shouma though

 **After a few classes and it recess...**

Tsugiru stretch a bit before looking at his deck. He take his lunch and going to head to his usual place but Shouma stop him

"So Giru,mind telling me about that conversation?"Shouma said faking a smile

"What conversation?"Tsugiru asked with his usual face

"Between you and Yuki,are they something going between you?"Shouma asked which make Tsugiru sigh

"I just helped her in the morning,that all"Tsugiru replied

"Are you sure?"Shouma asked

"Annoying"Tsugiru though

"I'm going"Tsugiru said and ignore Shouma as he head to his usual place. Rooftop

 **Rooftop...**

"Shouma is really annoying when he like this,I can't believe it happen again"Tsugiru said

"What do you mean 'again' Tsugiru?"Bash asked appearing in his SD form

"When I introduce him to my sister,he start saying weird things. It really annoying"Tsugiru said

"Such an interesting friend"

"Yuki Saoru?What you doing up here?"Tsugiru asked surprised to see Yuki on the rooftop

"I love eating on rooftop,the wind here is really good. Is that your Buddy Monster?"Yuki asked

"Yeah,he from Saint World which probably you din't even heard about"Tsugiru said

"My name is Light Bash Dragon or simply Bash"Bash introduced himself

"So it you who beat him..."Yuki mumbled

"I have a Buddy Monster too,come out Medusa"Yuki said and Armorknight Medusa appeared in her SD Form **(Just imagine her SD Form is cute)**

"My name is Armorknight Medusa from Danger World"Medusa said introducing herself

"She cute isn't she?"Yuki asked

"Don't say something like that in front of me Yuki"Medusa said blushing

"Such an interesting Buddy you have there miss"A voice said

"Who's there?"Tsugiru asked. The voice reveal itself

"My name is Hiki Kisaragi"He wear the same boy uniform,has a dark green hair with brown eye

"Who is he?"Yuki asked

"Like I know"Tsugiru replied

"Oh never heard of the Card Snatcher?"Hiki asked

"Card Snatcher?Wait,you the one who steal other buddy!"Yuki said

"Yes I am. I have plenty of them and all of them under my control"Hiki said

"Fight me"Yuki said

"Fight me and if I win,give back all the buddy"Yuki continue

"And if you lose,your buddy gonna be mine by using this!My perfume controller!See you in the stadium"Hiki said and left

"Why are you so fired up?"Tsugiru asked

"I just wanna beat him and take back all the buddy. That perfume isn't something he created by himself so why we don't check it out?"Yuki asked

"We?"Tsugiru asked

"Well,you gonna watch the match right?"Yuki asked

"Shouma gonna drag me so of course I watch"Tsugiru said

* * *

 **We gonna skip to the match...**

Once the school bell rings everybody goes home except for a certain people. Tsugiru and Shouma stay to watch the match between Yuki and Hiki.

"Your buddy gonna be perfect for my collection"Hiki said

"Let just start this"Yuki said ignoring his opponent

"The danger..is coming!Luminize!Dangerous Ace!"Yui declared

"It seem I'll be using this deck"Hiki said

"A festival is starting!Luminize!Skull Festival!"Hiki declared

"Danger World!"

"Katana World!"

"Your Move"

"Charge and draw!I buddy call to the center Blood Knife, Kimensai **[4000/2/1000]** to the center!"

"Kimensai attack!"Kimensai attack and reduce Yuki life to 8

"End of Move"

"Kimensai is destroy"Hiki explained

 **Left: Empty**

 **Center: Empty**

 **Right: Empty**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Life: 11**

 **Gauge: 3**

 **Drop: 1**

"Your Move"

"Draw!Charge and draw!I equip Ricdeau Axe **[6000/3]**!I call Armorknight Minotaur **[5000/3/5000]** to the right and Armorknight Kaari **[2000/2/2000]** to the left. Kaari ability,I put Armorknight Eagle 'A' to my item soul"Yuki said

"Would you look at that,she going all out"Shouma said while Tsugiru just observe the battle

"Minotaur attack the fighter!"Yuki declared

"Got it"Minotaur lung forward and reduce Hiki's life to eight

"I attack next!"

"Cast!Demon Way, Oborengu!"

"Dang,he just cast a counter spell"Shouma saidd

"Kaari attack the fighter!"Kaari reduce Hiki's life to 6

"End of Move"

 **Left: Armorknight Kaari**

 **Center: Empty**

 **Right: Armorknight Minotaur**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Life: 8**

 **Gauge: 2**

 **Item: Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Axe(1 Soul)**

 **Drop: 1**

"Your Move"

"Now your weapon can't be destroy,what a nuisance"Hiki said as he draw a card

"Charge and draw!"

"I set Return to the Underworld!Using it ability to call back Kimensai **[4000/2/1000]**

I call Yameihebi **[5000/2/1000]** to center and destroy Kaari with Venomous Strike!"Kaaru got slash by Yameihebi

"I equip Murasame **[4000/2]**!"Hiki start the assault

"Kimensai attack the fighter!"Kimensai reduce Yuki life to 6

"I'll next!"Yuki life at 4

"Yameihebi!"Hiki declared

"Cast!Phoenix Wall!"

"Such a good block,final phase!"Hiki declared

"Paying two gauge and cast!Demon Way, Ukishizumi Ikusabune!"Yuki flinch

"I destroy as many Skull Warrior I want and draw the same amount of card destroyed!"Hiki draw two cards

"At the same time,I cast this!Demon Way, Geppaguri!I destroy Minotaur"Hiki start smirking

"That gonna be a problem"Shouma said

"Murasame also destroy due to it own effect"Hiki continue

"End of Move"

 **Left: Empty**

 **Center: Empty**

 **Right: Empty**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Life: 6**

 **Gauge: 1**

 **Drop: 8**

"Draw!Charge and draw!I buddy call Armorknight Medusa **[5000/2/4000]**!"

"It my time eh?"Medusa said

"Cast!Survival chance!"Yuki declared

"I call Ogre and I attack!"Hiki's life reduced to 4

"Then I attack with my Axe!"

"I use Tsukiusagi ability!Calling him to the center!"

"Damn!"Yuki slash Tsukiusagi

"Medusa next!"Hiki life is at 2

"End of Move"

"That all?I win already"Hiki mocked

 **Right: Armorknight Ogre**

 **Center: Empty**

 **Left: Armorknight Medusa**

 **Item: Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Axe(1 Soul)**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Life: 5**

 **Gauge: 2**

 **Drop: 4**

"Your Move"

"Draw!Charge and draw!Murasame's ability,paying one life to return it to my hand and I'll equip it"

"Underworld skill,come back Hiunmaru!Adding one gauge"

"I call Garo-oh and use it ability!"Hiki pay one gauge

"This gonna be bad"Shouma said

"Why?"Tsugiru asked

"Garo-oh will now have Double Attack and gain 3000 power!"Shouma explained

"Hiumaru!"Yuki life reduced to 3

"I'm next!"Yuki life at 1

"Garo-oh!"

"Cast!Shredding Battle Wall!"Yuki regained one life

"Double Attack!"Garo-oh go forward to Yuki but Yuki cast another spell

"Cast!Shredding Battle Aura!"

"She has another one,ugh!"Hiki said

"End of Move"

"Everything is destroy"Hiki said

 **Left: Empty**

 **Center: Empty**

 **Right: Empty**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Life: 1**

 **Gauge: 0**

 **Drop: 14**

"Your Move"

"Draw,charge and draw!"

"Medusa attack!"Yuki declared

"Ha,fool!Cast!Oborengu!"

"Counter cast!"Yuki smirked

"What!?"Hiki surprised

"Fanged Dragon Declaration!Break through it Medusa!"

"Take this!Cold Death Gaze!"Medusa said

"No!"Hiki life reduced to 0 and his flag is destroyed

"Game Over,Winner Yuki Saoru"

All the buddy that Hiki captured has been released and return to it former buddy except for Kimensai as it Hiki's real buddy

"What an amazing game"Tsugiru though. Yuki drag Hiki out the ring and start questioned him about the perfume

"I just get it from a mysterious guy around an alley. He does not tell me anything other than that,I swear"Hiki said

"He was talking the truth"Kimensai said

"Well,I guess we need to investigate it"Yuki said

"We?"Tsugiru asked

"Well,I need help so why don't you guys join me?"Yuki asked

"There-"Tsugiru was interfere by his friend

"Of course we love to!"Shouma said

"Not this again"Tsugiru though

"Thanks,see ya then"Yuki said as she left and Hiki left too

"Shouma.."Tsugru is show to be mad at Shouma while Shouma just quickly escaped from him

* * *

 **Well guys,here chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it and see yall next time. Out.**


	4. The Dungeon Knights Thundering Fight!

**Hey guys and welcome to the fourth chapter. I have improve my grammar,hope you guys don't get too mad at me for some mistakes or something like that but anyway!Here the fourth chapter and enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **The Dungeon Knights!Thundering Fights!**

Tsugiru is at his house sitting on his table checking his deck. Some new cards arrive in front of the door again and his sister give some advice in deck building so he try to make a new deck.

"This..or this...hmm..Such a problem,I couldn't decided which card to put they both are so benefit"Tsugiru said

"You still trying to build a new deck?"Bash asked sitting on the bed in his SD Form.

"Well,since I got a few new cards so I try to fit them to the deck but they are some cards that is hard to choose between them"Tsugiru said

"It good today is holiday,you have plenty of time"Bash said

"I think not,I need to join on that "investigation" due to Shouma excepting Saoru's offer. I don't wanna join them but like I have any other things to do"Tsugiru explained

"Well,you better finish it. It almost afternoon"Bash said

"Wait,wha-Damn"Tsugiru continue to finish his new deck

* * *

 **Afternoon...**

Tsugiru left his house to go to the alley that Hiki told them yesterday. Tsugiru is wearing a red jacket and black shirt underneath with brown pants.

"Shouma messaged to go to meet at a cafe so the nearest is..."Tsugiru quickly find it and seen that only Yuki has arrived. She is wearing a purple dress and a brown coat

"There you are,where your friends?"Yuki asked

"Don't know,let just wait him"Tsugiru said

"I know it weird for you to help me without I asking your name,so mind introducing yoursef properly?"Yuki asked

"Satomi Tsugiru,I just stay at an apartment with my sister and my mom"Tsugiru said

"You have a sister huh..."Yuki mumbled

"So,how about your other friend?"Yuki asked

"Shouma Usui,nice to meet you"Shouma said appearing out of nowhere. He is wearing a royal blue shirt and clear jeans.

"Don't appeared out of nowhere"Tsugiru said

"Sorry. Well,how about we eat first before investigate that alley?"Shouma said pointing at the cafe

"I don't mind"Yuki said

"Me too"Tsugiru continued

They enter the cafe and eat lunch before starting their investigation

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"No...way..."A guy in a buddyfight stage just ended his turn a fail to deal any damage to his opponent

"If he win this,it be his tenth straight win!"One of the audience said

"You guys are just small fries.."The opponent said,he has yellow hair and wearing an urban style clothing with a mask to hide his face

"I guess it time to end this,Buddycall to the left!Lightning Knight, Ikazuchi **[I know it un-creative but it suited this monster]**!"A knight who is much more look like a spirit in an armor that has lightning theme on it with a lightning sword at it back.

"No!Not that monster!"The boy said

"Lightning Judgement!"Ikazuchi hold his weapon and summon a lightning to attack the opponent causing him to lose the fight

"Game End,Winner,Thunder **[Faked Name]** "

"There no more people to fight,huh"Thunder goes of the stage,it is revealed it to be a Buddyfight Club,an underground organization

"Where your king?I though I could fight him"Thunder asked to other fighters

"You can't meet him yet,you need to fight one more person!"A guy said

"Then,who want to fight?"Hikaru asked grinning. Everyone is hesitating to fight him so Hikaru just stand waiting

* * *

 **Back to Tsugiru...**

After they finished their lunch,they go to the alley that Hiki told them where he meet the mysterious guy who give him the perfume to control buddy monsters.

"Well,this place does look suspicious"Shouma said

"Hey look,that look like an abandoned building. Let check it out"Yuki said

"Let go"The three of them enter the building and surprise what they see,a buddyfight ring.

"Come on,somebody wanna fight me?Are you afraid?"Lightning said

"Grrr..wait,who you are!?"Everyone turn their attention to the other three

"Dude,I said don't let anyone enter!You can't even do anything easy like that!?"A guy said

"I got caught up in the fight okay!"Another guy said

"Buddyfight Club,we got ourselves into the wrong place and the wrong time"Yuki said

"Buddyfight Club?You mean that underground organization?"Shouma asked frightened

"Yeah boy!It look like we got some lost people here guys!"Everyone is surrounding them until Thunder interrupted

"Hey you over there!Are you Satomi Tsugiru?"Thunder asked

"Yes,I am"Tsugiru replied

"Finally I found you,the one who beat Shiro Kurugane"Thunder said

"Wait,he the newbie who beat the high ranked buddy police officer!?"A guy asked and everyone back out

"How about we fight?This little fries it not giving any challenge. If you win,you get out of here safely"Thunder asked

"If I lose?"Tsugiru asked

"Give me your deck and I just leave your fate to these people here and I won't interrupted them"Thunder replied

"You gotta win this one Tsugiru or else..."Shouma said

"Don't worry,this new deck gonna work"Tsugiru said

"New deck?You gonna danger us. Let me fight"Yuki said

"Don't worry,I gotta this"Tsugiru said confident in his new deck

Both of them are on the stage and ready to fight with their buddy beside them

"That guy Thunder use Dungeon World right?"Shouma asked

"I think yes but I never seen that monster"Yuki replied

"Unite as one,the holy power!Luminize!Holy Dragons!"Tsugiru declared

"Clash of thunder signaling the war!Luminize!The Dungeon Knights!"Thunder declared,his Core Deck Case is a sword with thunder theme

"Time to raise the flag!"

"Dungeon World!"Thunder declared

"Saint World!"Tsugiru declared

"My first turn,charge and draw!I call to the center Wandering Knight, Troy **[5000/2/1000]** and attack the fighter!"Troy slash Tsugiru causing two damage

"End of Move"

 **Left: Empty**

 **Center: Wandering Knight, Troy**

 **Right: Empty**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Life: 10**

 **Gauge: 3**

"Your Move"

"Draw!Charge and draw!I call Holy Eagle to the left **[5000/2/1000]** and to the right,Grand Sage, Murn **[4000/2/4000]** "Murn is sage who wear a blue robe and has a long beard.

"I also equip Holy Sword, Hullan **[5000/3]** by paying one gauge and 1 life!"

"Then I cast Surge of Arrows allowing me to destroy Troy!"Tsugiru pay one gauge and destroy Troy

"He use a Counter this early?"Yuki though

"Murn attack the fighter!"Murn casted a ray of light hitting Thunder

"Murn ability,when he successfully deal a damage to my opponent I could increase my gauge by one and draw a card"Tsugiru explained

"Eagle,hit him!"Thunder life is reduced to six

"Followed by me!"Thunder life reduced at three but he Thunder did not even flinch

"End of Move"

 **Left: Holy Eagle**

 **Center: Empty**

 **Right: Grand Sage, Murn**

 **Item: Holy Sword, Hullhan**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Life: 7**

 **Gauge: 2**

 **Drop: 3**

"Such a rush,interesting but does he really the one who Shiro?"Thunder though

"Your move"

"Draw,charge and draw!I cast smile charm gaining one gauge and one life"Thunder declared

"I call to the right El Quixtoe **[3000/1/1000]** to left and equip Eisen Tiger **[3000/2]** by paying one life!"

"Then I call Baptism Knight, Kamil **[5000/2/5000]**!Using it ability to add Blitz Tiger **[4000/1]** to my hand and equip it!"Thunder wield the weapon like a twin blade instead of a lance

"He equip to weapon at once!?"Shouma surprised

"That is the Knight common strategy to have advantages by having two item equipped and the item just gonna get stronger by having the two of them pair together"Yuki explained

"I'll Link attack with Blitz Tiger and El Quixtoe!El ability increase my gauge by one and his critical to 2"Tsugiru receive three damage

"Eisen and Kamil up next!Eisen critical is now 3 thanks to it ability,Kamil ability also let me increase my gauge by one"Thunder explained smirking

"Five damage...Cast!Saint's Protection!I destroy your El Quixtoe with my spell effect too!"El Quixtoe is send to the drop zone

"End of Move"

"I though it gonna end there,good to see your still giving a fight"Thunder said

 **Left: Baptism Knight, Kamil**

 **Center: Empty**

 **Right: Empty**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Life: 3**

 **Gauge: 5**

 **Item: Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger & Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger**

 **Drop: 5**

"Draw,charge and draw!"Tsugiru smile at what he drew

"It time to see how well this new card is,I call to the center,Wisp Knight **[4000/1/1000(Size 0)]** "Wisp Knight is a wisp in an armor with a sword as weapon

"And then,I call Holy Knight, Belinus **[8000/2/6000(Size 3)]**!By paying three gauge and put one or more monster to it soul"Tsugiru declared putting three monster to it soul. Belinus is a knight with long white hair and is wearing a silver armor with a big sword on it back

"He put all of them into the soul?"Yuki asked

"What is he planning?"Thunder though

"Belinus attack the fighter!"Thunder life is reduced to one

"It has Double Attack so attack the fighter again!"

"Cast,Divine Protection Of Salsana!"Thunder declared gaining one life

"Damn!"Tsugiru go forward to attack Thuder but he cast another spell

"Cast!Quiescence of Cassiade!"

"He reduced it?"Tsugiru surprised

"End of move"

Meanwhile among the crowd,there someone pressing a button.

 **Left: Empty**

 **Center: Empty**

 **Right: Holy Knight, Belinus**

 **Item: Holy Sword, Hullan**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Life: 5**

 **Gauge: 0**

 **Drop: 7**

"Hahahaha!Hahaha!"Thunder start laughing

"What so funny!?"Tsugiru asked

"No,nothing. I'm just surprised that you beat Shiro,maybe rumour should not always be believe"Thunder replied smirking

"What you say!?"Tsugiru shout

"Draw!Charge and draw!It time to finish this!I cast Oracle of Tuval allowing me to draw three cards"Thunder declared

"A draw spell!Could Giru actually hold out"Shouma panic

"I destroy Kamil to buddy call my buddy!Thunder Knight, Ikazuchi by paying one gauge!"Ikazuchi move to the left

"Using it ability,when he enter the field. If I have two weapon equipped,I could draw a card and destroy any monster on the field,gaining one life!Lightning Judgement!"Belinus is destroy but is revived due to his soul guard

"But he ha soul guard"Tsugiru said

"There also another effect,you get damage equal to the size of the monster destroyed by his effect!"Thunder continue

"What!?Arrgh!"The lightning hit Tsugiru reducing his life to two

"Tsugiru!"Bash said

"I call El Quixtoe to the right!"

"It time for battle phase!"Thunder declared

"Belinus skill,Move!"Tsugiru said and Belinus move to the center

"What is he doing?He gonna lose"Yuki said

"Link attack with me El Quixtoe!"Thunder said attacking with Blitz Tiger

"Ha!You just wasted two attacks"Tsugiru said

"It seem you forget,El Quixtoe and Blitz has a Penetrate!"Thunder said

"What!?"Thunder successfully destroy the monster and deal 3 damage to Tsugiru

"Winner,Thunder"

"Giru lose!"Shouma said

"Damn"Tsugiru said

"Hmm,now for our promise"Thunder said smirking

"Urgh"Tsugiru hesitated but his friends is surrounded and he cannot do anything until...

"Stop!This the Buddy Police!"Shiro fly in with some other officer

"Run!Run!Everyone!Buddy Police is here!"Everyone start running but none of them escaped except for Thunder as he disapear to thin air

"Satomi Tsugiru,you know it dangerous yet you receive the challenge. Tell me why?"Shiro asked but Tsugiru could only look down

"I'm sorry"Tsugiru said

"I let you go this time just don't get involve in anything again. You'll be glad the one of your friends signal the Buddy Police"Shiro said

"What?But me and Shouma do no call you"Yuki said

"Then who call us?"Shiro asked

"We have no idea"Shouma said

"Hmm,you guys better go home. We take care of the rest here"Shiro said

"Okay"The trio leave the building and go back to their respective homes. Tsugiru enter his room and quickly land on his bed thinking about the day.

"I...lost"Tsugiru though

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"In the end,I couldn't meet the king. How sad"Thunder said to his friend

"Well,I don't know Buddy Police will crash the club Maeda"His friend said

"Even though we friend you still call me by my second name"Thunder said taking of his mask revealing his blue eyes

"Just call me by my first name,Jin"Maeda said

"Okay,Hikaru"Jin replied with a smile

* * *

 **So guys,hope you like that chapter. Maybe I won't post for a while because focusing on my other stories but anyway,thanks for reading and I see ya all next chapter.**


	5. Fighting For a Friend Shouma's Justice!

**Welcome to the fifth chapter!Hope you** **guys enjoying this story so far. Now,let just move on to the story because I don't have anything to say except sorry for the long update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Fighting For a Friend!Shouma's Justice!**

After the events happen at the Club,Tsugiru seem depressed about his lose. If Buddy Police din't came,he would lose his deck,he would lose Bash.

"Brother,you okay"Yumi asked

"I'm okay..."Tsugiru continue to walk faster to school. Mimi sigh looking at his depressed brother.

* * *

 **At School...**

Tsugiru did not sleep in class which surprised Shouma seen his friend paying attention to class "Are Tsugiru still feel depressed about that lose?"Shouma though. Yuki also notice this but she just pay her attention to the class

As the first period ends,Shouma proceed to talk to Tsugiru "Giru,are you okay?"Shouma asked

"I'm okay,don't worry about me"Tsugiru replied not even looking at Shouma

"At least look at me,it just so weird seeing you paying attention to the class"Shouma asked

"What is wrong about that?"Tsugiru asked

"You good at your study and smart,you always not paying attention to class because of how smart are you"Shouma said with a cheerful expression

Actually,Tsgiru just pay a little attention to the class but is still thinking about his lose. Almost losing his buddy

"It look like your depressed Tsugiru"Eiji said joining in the conversations

"I'm not depressed"Tsugiru replied

"I heard about your lose,everybody lose so don't feel depress"Eiji advice

"Why you did you even care?"Tsugiru asked

"I just giving advice,it not easy to talk to me you know so you should be grateful"Eiji said

"Anyway Tsugiru,maybe you wanna join this tournament"Eiji said handing

"Buddyfight Middle School Tournament?"Tsugiru read

"Yes,top three winners from this school will join and form a team to enter the Middle School Tournament. It will start one months from now so you better train up if you wanna win"Eiji said leaving both of them

"So Giru,this sound interesting right?"Shouma said

"Yeah,interesting"Tsugiru replied in an uninteresting tone and Shouma sighed

* * *

 **School ends...**

Shouma still worried about Tsugiru,he can't help him as a friend. He know Tsugiru is the alone-type but he still consider him as his friend.

"What should I do"Shouma though

"Hey. You"Shouma heard Yuki calling him

"Oh,Saoru-san. What I can help you?~"Shouma said with a friendly tone

"Can you told Tsugiru that they are some Card Hunters around here recently,with a rare deck like that he'll become an easy target"Yuki said

"Card Hunters?"

"Card Hunter is a group of people who fight to get a card by force. Who lose the fight will have to hand his most precious card to the winners"Yuki explained

"You better tell him,see ya"Yuki left the classroom. Shouma also go back home as Tsugiru already went home,he plan to text him until...

"Hey you over there!"A tall guy call him

"Yeah,what the problem?"Shouma asked him

"I guess it really you. Tell your friend to come to Aoi Park tomorrow,if he din't come we gonna find him right away"The man said

"Eh?But why?And who your talking about?"Shouma asked and pretend not to know Tsugiru

"Don't play dumb!Tsugiru Satomi,make sure he come or we take him by force. Our leader is gonna fight him in a buddyfight and win for sure!I will see you tomorrow"The guy left as Shouma look at his phone,he afraid to tell his friend about this. Afraid that Tsugiru is still sad about his lose and may lose this game. He don't know what to do until he get an idea.

"In the end,I'll need to get his help huh"Shouma rush home and quickly enter his room. Opening his drawer he found a Buddyfight deck.

"Hey,I need your help so please come out"Shouma saad to the deck. Suddenly,a card fly out the deck and appear a red Superhero

"Look who here. Why did you call me,young man?"He is the Red Warrior, Road Blader.

"I have something to ask you about..."Shouma explain the whole situation and Road Blader nodded

"Than,you are gonna replace your friends for the fight tomorrow. You finally going back to Buddyfight,young men?"Blader asked

"I don't sure yet but..."Shouma start having flashback about his father

"I wanna help my friend so I need your help,Red Warrior, Road Blader. Please become my buddy!"Shouma bowed

"You don't need to ask young men,I certainly accept your offer"Blader said

"Thank you!Now I need to tweak this deck a bit. It sure bring back the memory..."Shouma said quitely the last part

"Than what are we waiting for young man?Let do it!"Blader said and Shouma nodded

 **The next day...**

Shouma goes to Aoi Park in his casual cloths. He don't tell anyone about this accept Yuki **(Which he get her phone number after few...investigating)** He just text her and now he is waiting for them at Aoi Park

"It you again?Alone?Where your friend huh?"The tall guy from yesterday with a few other card hunter asked

"If you wanna fight him,than fight me first"Shouma said with a smile on his face

"Would you look at that,somebody who thinking he could defeat Leader. Fight us then too!"He said showing his deck

"That is not needed"A guy with purple hair hair and blue eyes appear. He is wearing a short brown pants and a jacket with orange shirt underneath

"Leader!"Everyone bowed

"Well for a leader,you seem to be one year older from me"Shouma said

"You got good eyes,my name Shimizu Satoru. Nice to meet you"He said with a smile

"Shouma Usui,where we'll be fighting?"Shouma asked

"I'll set it up already. Follow me"They both arrive at the stage. Shouma seem nervous to play again but he does not let it get to him.

"Well,well,well. Shall we start?"Shimizu asked

"Ready when you are"Shouma replied

"A performances under the magical moonlight!Luminize!Shadow Performers!"His core gadget is a cane

"My fiery passion shall keep going!Luminize!Fiery Justice!"Shouma core gadget is a simple fire orb which float around him

"Open the flag!"Both of the raised their flag

"Magic World"Shimizu revealed

"Hero World!"Shouma revealed

"Hero World?Unique but sadly it could not win against my Shadow Shade"Shimizu said

"Shadow Shade?That must be a new Attribute,this gonna be hard to think through"Shouma though

"Your move"

"They always said,who got the first strike control the game. Charge and draw!I equip Magic Arm, Burning Fist"Shimizu pay one life

"I attack"The fist fly to Shouma inflicting one damage

"End of Move"

 **Left: None**

 **Center: None**

 **Right: None**

 **Item: Magic Arms, Burning Fist**

 **Life: 9**

 **Hand: 5**

 **Gauge: 3**

 **Drop: 0**

"Draw,charge and draw!I call Eco-Hero, Solarpaneman **[5000/2/1000]** to the right and White Valor, Lord Takuto **[3000/2/2000]** to the left. I equip Army Rifle, Line Thunder **[2000/2]**!"Shouma then continued

"Solar attack the fighter!"Solar release a sun beam that hit Shimizu inflicting 2 damage

"Go Takuto!"Takuto slash Shimizu inflicting another 2 damage.

"And me!"Shouma shoot Shimizu but he cast a spell

"Cast!It All Cool"The shot is reflected to the right

"End of Move"

 **Left: Eco-Hero, Solarpanelman**

 **Center: Empty**

 **Right: White Valor, Lord Takuto**

 **Item: Army Rifle, Line Thunder**

 **Life: 9**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Gauge: 3**

 **Drop: 0**

"Your Move"

"My turn eh,draw!Charge and draw!I cast Nice One!"Shimizu pay 1 gauge and draw two cards

"Then,by paying two gauge and putting a spell to his soul. Come!My main performer,I buddy call Illusionist of Shadowform, Silhouette Joe **[7000/2/4000]** to the center!"Joe appear out of nowhere to the center holding his whip

"Its showtime"Joe said

"So that his buddy..."Shouma though

"I call Silhouette Spirit **[2000/1/1000]** to the left and activate it ability,Sudden Mutation - Shadow Change!Putting Nice One!To Joe soul"

"So that what Shadow Shade is,putting spells from drop to have a bigger defense"Shouma said

"Half right my friend,Silhouette Joe skill!By putting two cards from his soul,I deal two damage to you!"Joe crack his whip and cause Shouma two damage

"I cast,The Shade and put it to Joe soul. Increasing my gauge by one and draw a card"Shimizu continued

"I call Silhouette Balun to the right,Balun attack Takuto"Balun release a group of bat from his hat and order it to attack Takuto

"Spirit go attack Solarpanelma"Spirit release a green fireball destroying Solar

"My monsters!"Shouma said

"Stay focus young man"Blader said

"Joe attack the fighter!"Joe crack his whip again inflicting Shouma two damage

"Follow by Burning Fist"The fist fly again toward Shouma making his life four

"End of Move"

 **Left: Silhouette Spirit**

 **Center: Illusionist of Shadowform, Silhouette Joe**

 **Right: Silhouette Balun**

 **Item: Magic Arms, Burning Fist**

 **Life: 6**

 **Hand: 3**

 **Gauge: 2**

 **Drop: 6**

"Draw!Charge and draw!It time for me to get serious,cast!"Shouma pay 1 gauge and draw two cards

"By paying two gauge,I put my weapon to the drop zone and destroy your weapon!Target..On!"Shouma's sniper shoot and destroy Burning Fist and also destroy itself

"Cast,Hyper Energy!"Shouma increase his gauge by four

"Then,it is time"Shouma hold the card

 **Meanwhile...**

Yuki and Tsugiru is going to Aoi Park after Yuki showed him the message from Shouma

"That fool,could he even fight the Card Hunter's Leader?"Tsugiru said

"Yeah but one thing I really wanna ask him..."Yuki continue

"How did he get my number?"Yuki sound mad by that which startle Tsugiru a bit

"You really gonna get killed Shouma.."Tsugiru though

 **Back to the fight...**

"Paying two gauge!Here come the passionate Hero,I Buddy Transform!Red Warrior, Road Blader **[5000/3/5000]**!"Shouma surrounded by flame and Transform to Road Blader

"It ability,I could choose one of your monster and destroy it!Joe,goes under the name of justice!"Shouma destroy Joe but he get revived due to Soulguard

"I call Adventure Continent, Gunvellz **[8000/2/8000]** to the right by paying two gauge!"

"Size 3 eh,let see how you do it"Shimizu said

"Gunvellz,attack the center!"Gunvellz attack Joe destroying him

"Double attack!"Gunvellz swing once more inflicting 2 damage

"Followed by me!"Shouma go forward to Shimizu but being block by another spell

"Cast!Chilliax!"Shimizu pay one gauge and increase his life by one and also reducing the damage to 0

"So close!"Shouma said frustrated

"End of Move"

 **Left: Empty**

 **Center: None**

 **Right: Adventure Continent, Gubvellz**

 **Item: Red Warrior, Road Blader(Transformed)**

 **Life: 5**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Gauge: 1**

 **Drop: 12**

"Your Move"

"Draw,charge and draw!I call Joe again to the center!"Joe once more return to the center

"I cast,Trick or Trick putting it to the soul along with another spell from the drop. Joe skill,Cracked Whip!"Joe crack his whip causing two damage to Shouma

"Three life...damn"Shouma though

Meanwhile,Tsugiru and Yuki arrived at the park but only watch from afar

"He is close to losing,why did the fool do this?"Tsugiru said

"Maybe because his thinking you will lose"Yuki said with a cold tone

"What do you mean!?"Tsugiru asked feeling like she just telling he is weak

"With your condition,you probably lose in another fight like this. Losing your buddy"Yuki explained

"Dammit!"Tsugiru said

Back to the fight. "It time to finish this,Balun and spirit,Link attack the fighter!"Shouma is down to one life point

"Joe!"Joe crack his whip about to hit Shouma but..

"I've seen through your moves!"Shouma casted the spell dodging the attack

"He has a counter spell,ugh"Shimizu said

"End of Move"

 **Left: Silhouette Spirit**

 **Center: Manipulator of Shadowform, Silhouette Joe**

 **Right: Silhouette Balun**

 **Life: 5**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Drop: 12**

"Your Move"

"Now let see if you actually can finish me,Shouma Usui!"Shimizu said

"I need Gunvellz to destroy the center and my own critical isn't enough to deal the final damage. Ugh,there must be a way"Shouma though

"Oi,Shouma!"Tsugiru suddenly called him

"Tsugiru?"Shouma though

"What your think your doing huh?You don't have to worry about me,I could defeat this guy by myself you know!"Tsugiru said

"With your condition,I wasn't sure enough!That why-"

"But anyway,thank you!Now win the game Shouma!"Tsugiru said

"So that Tsugitu Satomi eh"Shimizu though

"Enough with the drama already,start your turn!"Shimizu said

"Ah,right. I gonna beat your,Shimizu Satoru!"Shouma declared

"Draw,charge and draw!Cast,Its Time For Me To Get Serious!"Shouma drew two cards

"This card...hump,such a luck draw huh..."Shouma said

"Cast,Hyper Energy!"Shouma increase his gauge by four

"What is he planning?Well,I'm still gonna win anyway"Shimizu though

"Gunvellz,attack the center twice!"Joe get destroy and then revive but Gunvllez destroy him again

"I shall attack next!"Shouma slash Shimizu making his life to two

"Useless struggle!Now I gonna start my t-"

"Not yet,cast!"Shouma declared

"When my Transformed Superhero deal damage,I may cast this!Emergency Trans! by paying one gauge!"Shouma declared

"That card...he won"Yuki said

"I put my Transformed card to the drop and choose a card from my hand with the Transform ability and Transform to it by paying it cost!Transform again,Road Blader!"Shouma armor is destroy but a new one quickly appear from the flames

"I destroy Balun and then attack you!"Shouma destroy Balun and move forward to Shimizu

"Crimson Slash!"

"Arrgh!"Shimizu life reduce to 0 destrying his flag

"Game End. Winner,Shouma Usui"

"Yes!I won"Shouma said happily. They both got off the stage

"Great job"Tsugiru said

"Yeah,thanks!"Shouma said

"But don't do it again fool,I could take care of myself"Tsugiru said

"Your cold ah Giru"Shouma said

"I accept my defeat,that was a great fight"Shimizu said coming up to them

"But,you will be defeat by me. Shouma Usui!"Shimizu and his gang left the park as the trio is walking home

"Phew,I'm tired That was so close,if I hadn't drew that spell I'm dead"Shouma said relieved

"Yeah,your so lucky"Yuki ssaid

"But,I have one thing to ask to you"They stop walking

"How did you get my number?"Yuki asked. She look like ready to punch Shouma anytime

"Eh!?Oh about that you see..."Shouma try to explain while Tsugiru walk away

"Wait Giru!Don't leave me,hey!"

"Good luck!"Tsugiru quickly walk away as Shouma is in a trouble

"What do you mean by that!?"Shouma asked

"Come on,explain it Mr. Pervert"Yuki said with a creepy smile while cracking her fist

"I'm sorry!"Shouma said as he get punch...hard by Yuki

* * *

 **Well guys!Hope you enjoy this chapter,sorry for the long update. Been busy with my GTA Fics but anyway you enjoy reading this. Thanks for reading and I see ya all next update. Seek out.**


End file.
